Dream
by Eres
Summary: Yoh and the others had started a band named “Great Spirits” What if Hao, the lead singer start falling for a certain member; though the problem is, so is his little brother………


Dream

**Summary: **Yoh and the others had started a band named "Great Spirits" What if Hao, the lead singer start falling for a certain member; though the problem is so is his little brother………

**Pairings: **Again it's a Lyserg/Hao, Hao/Ren/Yoh **(mainly)**, Anna/Yoh

**A/N:** Read and Review. Hehehe! Most songs are random (The one in this chapter is from gravitation). This was inspired by a Yu Gi Oh fic titled Gravity's Attraction by Sai Kaiba. Actually this fic is pretty much like my vocalist one too.

**Rating/Genre: **PG-13. But I really hope you wouldn't mind, since there might be lime scenes with certain characters! Romance/Humor/Song-fic (I think)

**Warning:** For the last time this is **YAOI**! Please No flaming because of that, it irritating!

-

* * *

-

**Chapter 1:** Hao's pick (kinda like the prologue)

-

"Kisama! Hao until when are you planning to get your lazy ass to help?" Yoh cursed as he stared at his twin who was lying face down on the bed, wearing practically nothing. His own room was a mess or so to say. His dirty clothes were scattered all over the place, not to mention that his last week boxers were still lying about the floor, unattended.

"Go away!" Hao snorted as he buried his face under the pillow. Hao wasn't at all a morning person and you can actually see it simply by looking at the set up of his own room. Black curtains, black bed covers, hell everything in his room is black. But now that you look at it Hao's taste was pretty diverse. Especially when it came to clothing…………he can be very well exposed…………

"Mouu! Hao! Manta, Ryu, Horo Horo, Ren and Lyserg are coming over, can't you at least show some decency? Besides it already 8!" Yoh replied as he gathered some of his brother's dirty clothes, which were scattered under his bed.

Yoh sighed as he bent down to dig up a few when he 'accidentally' spotted some porn magazines lying about beneath the cushions. The brunette turned several shades of red before turning to glare at his brother who on the other hand was inwardly smiling to himself, noticing that his little brother had found his stack "Baka! Ka'san will freak when she sees this!" Yoh scolded crossly.

"Firstly dear brother, I couldn't care less about your group of friends………and leave those alone, it's not like you DON'T have those hidden in your closets" the brunette growled irritably as Yoh blushed harder.

"Fine! Atleast keep YOURS somewhere out of reach instead of hiding under your pile of dirty underwear! Um, when do you plan to have them washed anyway?" Yoh grinned

"Sometime soon! Just leave them alone! Its not as if yours are THAT clean either way!" Hao murmured in a rather amused tone.

Yoh blushed as he glared at the older Asakura "I still can't believe you can sleep in this dump! And Stop that! Mine IS clean!" He argued

Hao grinned from under the covers and opened an eye lazily so he could actually see his brother's flushed face "Demo Yoh-chan! Your room isn't any different! You just cleaned it a while ago since you THOUGHT Anna–san was coming!" he teased

"HEY! Who told you that!"

"I have my sources! Besides she's not coming as you can see so let me sleep already, I'm really tired!" Hao smirked before yawning and snuggling back under his pillows.

"What got you so tired anyways?" Yoh asked out of curiosity

"Something that immature kids like you shouldn't know." He smirked

"I'm not immature!" Yoh protested

"Yes you are! Oh and Yoh?"

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my room and let me fucking sleep!" the brunette exclaimed as he threw a pillow at Yoh hitting his squarely on the face.

"Fine! But you better be up when I call you for lunch!"

"Aww. So sweet of you little brother! Now AWAY WITH YOU!" Hao grimaced as Yoh plainly rolled his eyes and scurried off. Hao had his daily mood swings and it was very annoying, but Yoh seemed to have gotten used to it at one point or another. I mean why won't he, he and Hao have been together for 16 straight years.

-

Ren, Lyserg, Manta and Ryu came by at around 10:45, the group was supposed to talk about organizing their music and although their supposed manager, Koyouyama Anna didn't come that day they still pushed through their little meeting, hoping that they would at least have something to present.

It had only been recently when Yoh, Horo Horo, Ren, Lyserg, as well Manta had decided to start a band, which they all agreed to call the "Great Spirits". They had all approved that the funds they will be receiving would go to the Catholic Church across town.

Lyserg was tasked on the guitar, Horo Horo played the drums, Ren handled an electric guitar, while Yoh handled a keyboard of his very own. Manta on the other hand had refused to play any instrument so he simply became, the assistant manager or rather a slave to Anna.

There was also Ryu, though he was more of an extra that introduces the band itself, well it really couldn't be helped………it was after all Anna's decision—and nobody dared change it after seeing the itako's recent wrath.

"Okay—so what are we here for again?" Ren asked as he sat contentedly in the sofa while surfing the channels for anything decent to watch.

"We were supposed to work on our music" Lyserg replied sitting beside the Chinese

"But we have the LYRICS just no one to sing it!" Horo Horo growled as he raided Yoh's fridge and took out cans of coke then throwing it at each of his companions.

"Can't I sing it?" Ryu volunteered as he started vocalizing. His voice was not really that good but it wasn't really that bad either. Only every time he would start with his singing, the group would often get complains on having a mad man screeching in their home.

"R-Ryu-san! You-you're better in the introduction part. I-I mean the-they love you and we couldn't start the show wi-without you ne?" Yoh explained, trying to sound convincing

"He means you suck!" Horo Horo muttered to no one in particular when Manta suddenly kicked him so that he would for once shut up.

Ryu thought for a moment and finally decided that he was needed more as the one to give the overture; plainly because he had bought what Yoh had said earlier about he, being the actual best.

Lyserg plainly chuckled at this as Ren rolled his eyes muttering how much of an Idiot his companion actually was "Hey Ryu! Why don't you go down and check if our pizza delivery had arrived" Horo Horo called out as the man plainly nodded and disappeared from sight not long after.

"So what do we do Yoh-kun?" Manta asked when they suddenly heard a door from the hall way open

_"**Nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya **_

**_tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku _**

**_ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru_**

**_futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru"_**

Hao sang the chorus of a random song as he walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist. His hair was still a bit damp, and his well-toned chest was very much exposed to the entire world and there he was walking in front of them without any shame. Yoh and the others on the other hand simply gawked at him.

Hao stopped singing and raised a brow at them "What!" he growled

"BAKA! Nii sama! Can't you be for once be civilized?" Yoh exclaimed

"Baka! It's not as if it's the first time you and your friends saw me walking naked" he countered "Besides this is my house too"

"Mouuu!"

"Ne Hao, what were you singing it had a nice tone" Horo Horo complemented

Hao shrugged "Something I heard on TV" he replied, as he went to the fridge to get himself a beer.

"Nii san! You're not allowed to drink that!" Yoh fumed

Hao looked at his brother cutely "Want some Yoh-kun?" he asked handing the can to Yoh who took it nevertheless.

Yoh then looked at Hao skeptically as his scowl suddenly turned to a large grin, which the older Asakura didn't quiet favor "Ne Hao-sama! You can be our lead singer. You do know about our band "great spirits" right?"

"Let me think—how about no!" Hao replied bluntly

"Nii san! Why not"

"It's a waste of time"

"But you'll be famous!"

"I already am!"

"Girls will flock over you"

"They already do!"

"But—"

Hao sighed, he hated how persistent Yoh actually was, and likewise he hated how he gave him that annoying puppy-dogface to get to him. "Fine, but if I join your band what's it in for me?" he conditioned

"Um………"

"I know how about a night with Lyserg!" Horo Horo cheered as the British boy suddenly chocked not because of the coke he was drinking but because of the sudden thought of having to stay with Hao. In HIS room. In HIS bed. ALONE!

"WHAT! NOO! I'M NOT AGREEING TO ANYTHING OF SORT!" he exclaimed irritably as Hao grinned at him almost menacingly.

"Fine!" Hao said as he neared the other boy who slightly jumped away.

"YOH!" Lyserg pleaded as the brunette pinned him in the sofa. Not to mention he only had a towel covering him, which made the other panic even more "Get away from me you son of-" Lyserg, cursed but was cut off when the brunette placed a finger in his lip which was somewhat seductive, in a way

"We'll have fun tonight Lyserg-kun!" Hao smirked before getting up and leaving the boy stunned and speechless. Horo Horo and the others then started snickering and routing for Lyserg causing the boy snap out from his daze

"BAKA! HORO HORO YOU BETTER BE READY TO DIE!" Lyserg shouted almost in tears as he chased the ainu with a pillow.

"Aww come on, Hao is cool!"

"Then why didn't you volunteer to stay with him instead!" the British exclaimed

"What? Worried that your 'boyfriend' would get jealous!"

"What the--!"

"I mean Ryu? I thought you 2 were together!" he teased

"Yada! Mouu! Baka Ainu I'm really gonna murder you!" the boy fumed as he started throwing not only the pillows, but the plastic plates and cups at the ainu as well

"Waaah!"

"Nii sama may have his mood swings but he's really nice when you get to know him. At least that's what I think!" Yoh smiled "Besides as far as I know Hao never took advantage of anyone!"

"Why me then!" Lyserg cried out

"Because we all know that Hao has eyes for YOU!" Ren smirked as Lyserg glared at him irritably.

"I'm back with the pizza!" Ryu suddenly emerged carrying to boxes of pizza. All at once everyone calmed down and took their places in the circular table in the living room. Lyserg of course was still beet red but Yoh glanced at him assuringly

"Don't worry Lyserg-kun! Nii san! Isn't at all that bad!" he assured as Ryu looked at him skeptically

"Hey at least we have a vocalist. I never really thought that Hao could actually sing!" Horo Horo exclaimed as he took a bite of his pizza.

"What?" Ryu exclaimed, "H-Hao is our lead singer!" Ryu gawked as the group nodded in reply. "You chose him over me?" he sobbed.

_Lyserg didn't really pay much attention to the crowd at that moment since he had problems of his own………_


End file.
